When adjusting ventilating apparatus such as in the intensive care of patients, specific adjusting values are first set according to the clinical condition of the patient. Observations are made as to whether an improved physiological overall situation or a stabilization of the breathing system can be obtained with a ventilation with these values. The first adjustment must in many situations be subsequently changed and such changes often lead to unforeseen and sometimes dangerous reactions in the patient. For these reasons, it is desirable to know at least approximately the effects of a new adjustment before a corresponding change in the basic adjustment of the ventilating apparatus is carried out.
An anesthesia simulator is disclosed in the publication "Abbott-Narkosesimulator" by Helmut Schwilden (Deutsche Abbott GmbH, Dec. 1986). In this anesthesia simulator, the possible vaporizer adjustment of the anesthesia apparatus is coupled to parameters of the ventilating system and certain physiological quantities of the patient with the aid of a computer.
After adjusting the patient data essential for the anesthesia and the anesthesia apparatus, the inhalation anesthesia medium is selected and the dosis thereof is fixed. Such a simulation makes possible a selection of the anesthesia medium adapted to the patient and the determination of the dosis required therefor as well as additional ventilating variables. The simulation further permits the display of a time-dependent profile for the course of the anesthesia to be expected. However, this simulation is not carried out during the course of the anesthesia; instead, the simulation serves to determine the adjusting variables to be selected in the later anesthesia process and serves to determine an advantageous selection of the anesthetic medium.